freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 004
Retaliation is the fourth chapter of the Freezing manga series, part of Volume 1 and the final chapter of the Introductory Arc and the start of the 3rd Year Punishment Arc. Synopsis Engraged at being abused, Satellizer pierces Miyabi throug her chest. Their fight is ultimately stopped by Chiffon Fairchild. Satellizer is punished but select upperclassmen wish to punish Satellizer personally. Summary Satellizer L. Bridget and Miyabi Kannazuki continue their fight. Miyabi is still frozen from Kazuya Aoi's unexpected Freezing. Satellizer ferociously punches Miyabi, knocking her to the ground. Satellizer mounts Miyabi and deals a flurry of punches to her face and breaks Miyabi's ribs. Miyabi, severely beaten, begs for Satellizer to stop as Kazuya's Freezing fades. Satellizer summons Nova Blood and pierces Miyabi's chest. Kazuya understands why Satellizer is known as the "Untouchable Queen" as she pierced Miyabi without any hesitation. Miyabi screams as Satellizer twists the blade still embedded in her prone enemy's chest. Kazuya tackles and holds onto Satellizer so she'll stop. President Chiffon Fairchild and Vice-President Ticy Phenyl arrive on the roof and Chiffon orders Satellizer to stand down. Satellizer gives her school's leader a malicious glare before complying and fleeing the scene. Chiffon orders Ticy to find the teachers and paramedics to tend to Miyabi and her Limiters. In the recovery room, Ganessa Roland is being tended to by Arthur Crypton and the two share a close relationship. The pair hear Elize Schmitz rushing Miyabi in for a blood transfusion, commenting that she hasn't seen such wounds outside of actual combat. In the courtyard, Chiffon tends to Kazuya's minor wounds and she recommends that he not associate himself with the Untouchable Queen. Kazuya wonders what will happen to Satellizer, and Chiffon plainly explains that Satellizer will be punished even if Miyabi started the confrontation. A sophomore defeating a senior is unheard of, and the seniors will attack her once Satellizer is released from solitary confinement. Chiffon explains that the Student Council intends to watch over the situation so that it does not get out of hand, and Kazuya notes that Satellizer did not stop her anyone except Chiffon. Amongst several buildings two students fight against a Type-R Nova. The boy, a Limiter, explains he can hold his Freezing for two minutes but the girl only needs forty seconds. The Nova attacks the girl with spikes but she dodges each of them and circles the beast. She performs a Tempest Turn, generating three copies of herself. The girl slashes the Nova three times with her bladed Tonfa Volt Weapon. She destroys the Nova's core and it explodes. The pair congratulate each other and address each other as Ingrid and Leo. The battle is revealed to be a simulation, and the pair come across Attia Simmons and Mark. Attia asks Ingrid to deal with a sophomore, Satellizer L. Bridget. Ingrid is stunned when Attia explains that Satellizer attacked a fellow junior. Event Notes *Satellizer defeats Miyabi. *The Tempest Turn is performed for the first time. *Ingrid Bernstein and Leo Bernard are introduced. *Attia Simmons and Mark are introduced. Trivia *The Type-R Nova is introduced. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters